


Weapons of Mass Destruction

by CevvyDemandy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Avengers Family, Characters Aged Down, Charles and Erik are fucking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, It's the 70s and the 80s but in the late 2010s, Multi, Original Character(s), mixing the movies, more than one story line, some comic canons mixed in, young Charles with no hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CevvyDemandy/pseuds/CevvyDemandy
Summary: Zair's powers finally kicked in when she turned 15, the very first thing she noticed about the new addition to her genetic makeup was her eyes. They were black holes with floating gold iris. She hated it; she hated how it made her the target of gossip in her highschool. When the other aspects of her powers finally showed up when she was 17. Her mother quickly sent her away to New York. There she begins to attend a new school, The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.With other people just like her, she feels more open and just. Her eyes no longer bother her, she would learn to control and use her powers, and maybe the cute blue guy with the long tail would even ask her on a date.





	1. Human Problems

There was no longer normality in this world the day the first mutant was discovered. People said they were deities from the heavens, others said they were the devils breaking through the Earth. Being able to pinpoint a correct date and time mutants first appeared would be nearly impossible. There wasn't any proper documentation that could be a reliable source. Religions played a role in making mutants seem more humane than most. Jesus was clearly a mutant, so was Buddha; mythology was far from a fabricated book tales old women told children. Gods and Goddess were actual real people that were driven out of the lands they created. Hell, damn near everyone had a ten percent of mutant in them without knowing.

Of course, you could track where your ancestors came from, you could track what ethnicity you carried. However, find out if there was a chance of mutant in your bloodline when it was less than ten percent, was impossible. God forbid you to tell a racist their great great great great grandmother was not only black but also a mutant. You might give some poor soul a heart attack. No, we simply must take pity on those who don't know. They are scared of things they can never learn to understand. They are afraid of whatever lays in the dark, whether it be brown eyes and brown hair, or yellow eyes and blue. The world was forever changing, and that meant anything that didn't make sense was meant to be left behind. Except of course if you're a person of colour, can't take you back if they brought you over in the first place. Simply, to be put in lighter terms, mutants could not exist outside of fiction and myths. They were a disruption of a healthy traditional functioning society. If one so dares exposed themselves in this perfectly normal world, they would be dealt with. Wither it be by freakshow display, concentration camps, forced experimentation, genocide, separation of families by a wall, isolation of the country, or at its primary method: the death of them all. One by one, group by group, mutants will be wiped from existence, or by god(s) save us all if they aren't.

Clearly, they weren't. Almost, but not entirely. You couldn't possibly wipe a person off the face of the Earth. Traces of who they were and what they were will always remain. But not everyone in the world is against mutants. Many were strong supporters of those that were different. They hide them, saved them, brought them to better places. Some married them and bared children that they loved no matter what colour they were or if they could make things fly around the house. Love was always stronger than hatred, but it wasn't bigger. With that world never could fix it's problems reasonably.

~~~

Zair couldn't fix her problem now that it was clear as day whenever someone looked at her. She refused to wear sunglasses everyday, just to satisfy someone else. So she wears tinted glasses, it was easier than having to explain sunglasses. She was only fifteen when she woke up for school and saw something was off about her. It wasn't until she got to school that someone pointed it out.

"Yo Zair, why are you wearing those?"

"Wearing what?"

"Those contacts. It's creepy, and you know a teacher is going to tell you to take them out. But even so, how did you get your eye to turn black?" Zair shook her head in confusion and open her locker to switch out her books. She caught a glimpse of her reflection and nearly screamed. These weren't her eyes looking back at her, they were scary and looked as if they were going to jump out and attack her. She slammed her locker and ran off, leaving her friend freak out and speechless. Zair didn't go back to school for a week as her mother tried to figure something out. It wasn't a complete shocker that Zair had a mutation, her whole family consisted of mutants, but none of them has physical changes. Her mother, a nurse who works between human and private mutant patients, couldn't figure out what to do. She hurried and call her own mother to ask what to do, but even that fell through.

"You have to send her away to the school, Toni."

"But I really don't want to."

"You don't have a choice, either you take her out before something happens or you send her to Xavier's." Zair's grandmother said, worried for everyone. There was no telling what could happen if Zair stayed in Indiana. There weren't many cases reported there of mutant hate crime, but then again their state was the home of the KKK. There was hardly any positive reports of black folk. Zair's mother let out a sigh, knowing what needed to be done. But she wouldn't send her away just yet, she would wait for a while, she couldn't throw too much at her daughter at once. Zair might not seem like an emotional person, but she was, and when things became too much, she would lock herself away in her room and hide. It didn't help either when Zair's younger brother tried to interact with her, but she shooed him away. Zair's mother didn't need the seven-year-old crying too.

"I'll talk to her about it."

"It's for the best."

"I know mom. I know."


	2. No Smoking

Zair was already homesick before she boarded the flight to New York. She had never been to the east coast, let alone outside of Indiana, the reality that she was being moved to New York scared her. Her mother had talked up her to the idea of going to a new school but had she known it would be in another state she would have protested. But it was too late now, her mother already called the school, her grandmother previously visited, Zair was to be shipped off for a better life as soon as she turned 17. Zair wasn't a person to say it out loud, but she would miss her family. She would miss her mother coming home late from work, her grandmother randomly calling the house, and even her little brother. 

The more Zair thought about how much she missed them, the more her stomach started to turn on itself. She had no idea how to function on her own, she let to give off the impression she was steady by herself, but she highly relied on her mother. Whenever she didn't know anything or needed help, she would speed dial her mother at the speed of light. When she had a medical question that needed to be answered. A simple turn to her mother was all she needed to do, and her mother would lay down the whole shebang. But now, Zair was alone, on a plane to New York to a new school with the hopes she doesn't have a breakdown.

The plane touched down in New York in the very early morning. It was clear every one of her flight was tired and jetlagged. It was dark outside, which meant Zair didn't have to worry about people seeing her eyes. The whole beginning of the flight, while the sun was still out, Zair had to wear sunglasses to hide her eyes. The last thing she needed was for a kid to point her out to their parent and everyone freaking out. She knew what happen to mutants who tried to live their everyday lives normally but couldn't. The kids got bullied, it could start in elementary and continue to high school, while the adults that managed to avoid all that in school got hate crimes. Zair didn't want to detain. Not in this day and age where humans turned each other for something simple like a place of birth. Switching her shades for her tinted glasses from her carry on bag, she shuffled off the plane with the stragglers. 

Never being in an airport terminal, Zair tried to follow those in front of her to what she hoped was the front entrance. After a few turns and reading a few signs, Zair came to the baggage claim area. She stood off to the side away from her fellow passengers to try and look like her two duffle bags. After a few minutes of waiting, her bags came around, and she grabbed them to continue on her journey out of the airport. When she got close to the entrance, she stopped to fish through her book bag for her phone. Zair's mother told her to text her asap as soon as she landed. She shot off a short and sweet text and then switched to her email. Before she was dropped off at the airport back home, an email was sent with instructions on who was picking her up once she arrived. As much as Zair hated emails, she knew she had to read it so she wouldn't go missing.

'Are you Zairla Braxston?' An echo of a Woman's voice rang in the teens head straddling her. The girl looked up and around to find if the voice was actually real or if she imagined things. Zair wasn't sure if she should answer or not when she saw no one that could have said it.

'Yes?' Zair said in her head on a whim that the voice would reply. It was silly to think so, but she knew some mutants could use telepathy. Maybe there was another mutant on her flight? Maybe. The idea sent hope throughout Zair that she wasn't alone going to the school. Zair looked around again and locked eyes with a girl walking towards her. She had fiery red hair and the prettiest green eyes Zair had ever seen. It took everything in Zair not to stare so the passing woman wouldn't notice her eyes. However, it didn't matter when the woman stopped right in front of Zair. With a welcoming smile and an outstretched hand, the woman-more correctly, the other teen greeted the teen.

"Hi, I'm Jean, the professor sent me to retrieve you. How was your flight?" Jean looked tired as if she had been woken up from her sleep to come. Zair reached out as best as she could and shook the others hand.

"it was rough, I couldn't wear my glasses the whole time." Zair gave a weak smile, and Jean nodded in sympathy for the other.

"Yeah? Well, now you won't have to hide when you get to the school. You can be as free as you wish." Jean tried to ensure the girl, and it worked. Zair wasn't sure if Jean was only nice because she had to pick her up or if it was genuine. But who cared, it was 3 in the morning, and the last thing Zair want to do was say something slick and get off on the wrong foot.

"Hopefully," Zair whispered to herself, teetering on her boots. Jean yawned and tried to stop it halfway through it. She said a quick sorry and pointed a thumb back towards the sliding doors.

"Come on, we gotta long drive and its best to leave now so we can get back before the sun rises. Hopefully, you'll get some sleep before the professor demands to meet you." Zair let out a dry laugh as she followed the other out of the terminal and to a rather nice car. Zair wasn't sure if the vehicle Jean was heading towards was the extremely fancy Oldsmobile or the minivan parked next to it. Zair waited for Jean to click the button for the car to unlock. When the extremely fancy car beeped Zair nearly fainted. So not only was this school for mutants in high need New York, but they had money to throw for vehicles like this? Jean turned around, cocking an eyebrow as Zair snapped out of her daze and hurried over to put her bags in the backseat.

The ride back was actually pretty chill. Jean didn't seem so bad except for the fact she gave off the air that she was a bit uneasy. Zair knew she was a telepathic user, but it seemed like she could also do other things. They talked about their favourite things and the crappy pop songs that came across the radio. It didn't help that Zair knew damn near all the lyrics to said crappy pop songs. A sing-a-long took place, and Zair felt more at ease than when she arrived. It was good for her, she needed to calm down or else she would drive herself crazy. Soon the car ride came to a comfortable silence as they got closer to the school grounds. Zair couldn't help but look out the window to the dark blurs of trees they passed by. Even with it being dark, you could still make out the outline of things from the moonlight. Zair looked up and saw the stars shining their brightest. It was a known fact that the less light pollution that surrounded an area, the better you could see the sky. As they drove a few more yards of trees, a mansion came into view in the far distance. It was lit up by a few ground lights and looked almost like a castle. Zari made a face of distress, 'Who is randomly rolling around in money like this? Oh god is this gonna be a stuck up white school?'

"And we are here," Jean said, pulling the care into a long driveway that led up to the mansion. The car came to a stop in front of a flight of stairs and a heavily lit foyer. Jean got out of the car, and Zair followed, grabbing her bags from the backseat before ascending up the stairs. Jean locked the car and then fiddled with the keyring to find the house key. Once she did, she quickly opened the door and ushered Zair inside. Zair was about to turnaround and walk back out. This was too elegant for her, too big and lavish, who was all living here for this place to look like Downtown Abbey?

"Wow..." Zair said aloud trying to look around even without the lights on. Jean chuckled and came up behind her taking one of her bags.

"You'll get used to it, I swear." Jean nodded for her to follow her down a hallway to the left. Zair saw there were a set of names next to the doors in golden plates. It clicked that these were dorms and everyone had a roommate, Zair wasn't too sure she would be able to adapt to another person in her space. Even with her brother invading her room back home, he still knew when not to come in, they had their space and respect that. The idea of a roommate became bothersome when Zair thought about her no so friendly house habits. She didn't like wearing pants in her room-she didn't like wearing pants in general, they were the devil. Anything that went past the end of her thigh made her anxious after five hours. The only liable source of fabric she could stand that covered her legs were leggings. Thank god she packed a shit ton of those beforehand.

They came to a stop at the door to the left, it only had one name on the golden plates. 'Emma B.' was all it said and Zair could only hope the person it belongs to was friendly. Jean gave a few knocks waiting for an answer. After a few more moments of waiting, Jean turned around about to say something. The door creaked opened slowly and thick black clouds of smoke oozing out from the room. Jean didn't seem to mind it, in fact, she perked up and turned around yelling in a whisper for 'Emma'. Zair was internally freaking out, she had never seen another mutant's powers outside of her families'. Who the hell was she being placed with? Was she going to die? Her mind started thinking off all the worse things that could possibly happen in the next few seconds. But nothing prepared her for the very tried brunette that came out of the smoke leaning against the door.

"Sorry to wake you up Em, the new student is here." Jean moved out the way, wholly black eyes fluttered to life as they starred down Zair. Zair held her breath as Emma blinked a few times, she knew she was looking her over even without eyeballs.

"Oh shit, what's up, man." Emma's voice, despite being sleepy, was high pitch but not annoying, it was just right. "Oh damn, hold on." Emma opened her mouth to suck the smoke into her body to clear the room and the hallway. Zair was amazed, and she knew her mouth was hanging open slightly. Emma chuckled and moved to the side to let Zair in.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Zairla, we'll be going to the professor and then your class schedule and you'll be all set," Jean said moving out the way as well so Zair could huddle into the room with her bags. Em went and flopped back onto her bed having Zair say goodnight-or more so good morning- to Jean and close the door. The room was a decent dorm size with two beds on either wall. There was a closet but also a tuck for anything extra. There was a medium-size window between the two beds that looked out to the road. Emma's side looked like it was decorated by a teenager from the '60s with the many posters of rockers and bands. She even had mood lights hanging from the ceiling right above her bed. Tucked behind the side of the bed on the wall was a colourful Marubhumi Tapestry. Zair went to her side of the room, which was dull and blank, she would fix that later and sat down on her bed. When she felt how comfy the bed was her tiredness wash over her, and she felt the need to lay down. She quietly placed her bags down, her bookbag on the truck, and kicked off her shoes. She would put her things away in the morning, as of now, she needed as much sleep as possible unless she wanted to be grumpy later.

~~~

The sun finally spilling over the horizon came quicker than Zair would have liked. It didn't matter how much she got, or what time she laid her head down. When the sun's rays leaked past curtains, she got up against her will. Sitting up, staring blindly ahead, she tried to figure out why she could see clearly. Shit. She slept in her glasses, she took them off and look them over to make she they didn't get bent. She sighed with relief when she saw her frames were okay and slid them back onto her face. She looked over to where her new roommate should have been. She was alone, maybe the other was an early raiser or something, Zair didn't care to dwell on it too much. With her being in the room alone, she could put her belongings away. Zair hopped off the bed and stretched her back before getting to work unpacking her duffle bags.

After filing away her last remaining articles of clothing, she heard yelling from outside the door.

"Oh fuck off, Maximoff, no one wants you minute man!" Zair turned towards the door as it slammed open. Emma walked in wrapped in a towel and her hair wet around her face. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," Zair said, plopping back on her bed. Emma hummed and went to her clothes to pull out an outfit. Zair couldn't help but watch the other, she seemed so causal with having someone in the room.

"You might wanna go take a shower before the younger kids wake up." Emma laid her clothes on her bed and smiled at Zair. "There this schedule thing, so the younger kid won't be in our way." Zair nodded but then started to panic as she realized she didn't pack basic toiletries besides a toothbrush, soap, brush, her face routines, and a few hair stuff. Emma sensed the girl's uneasiness and started to laugh, Zair looked up to her with knotted brows.

"What's funny?"

"The school has all the stuff you need if that's what you're worried about. I came here with legit nothing, and I was covered." Emma dropped her towel, and Zair turned the other way embarrassed. Why would anyone just get naked around another stranger, sure, body positivity and they were both girls but still! "Oh sorry! I'm still used to my old roomie, here," Zair didn't turn back around, but she did notice the room starting to get foggy with the black smoke she saw last night. She slowly turned back around to look at Emma, who shrugged with a weak smile. Now she was carefully covered by clouds that were thick and wrapped around her. Zair could now truly see her features, Emma was on the slim side with a bit of baby fat here and there. Her hair as brown but was darker due to it being wet, she had a beauty marks spread out in a few places. The ones Zair could see were on her shoulder, right thigh, and lower stomach. She looked normal, passable for a none mutant person, that was until she opened her eyes. They were empty and black, small holes that seemed endless. Zair was amazed that even with the holes in her face, Emma was still a pretty girl with the cutest dimples in her smile. Zair told herself to stop staring and to hurry to the shower.

Taking a shower was less awkward than she thought it would be. The bathroom was large like a locker room, Zair was sure it was used as a locker room with the random rows of lockers on one side. There was a mixed assortment of siting arrangments all in the same soft cream colour. White walls lined the entire room and had faint swirling patterns. The floor was cut between hardwood near anything that dealt with plumping and the carpet near the lockers. Zair didn't see many other girls in the room, which could mean they already showered and went back to their rooms. It was a relief, and Zair hurried to shower and get out. Unlike Em, Zair changed and got ready in the locker like a reasonable person. She was a bit body conscious being on the chubbier end, but when she reminded herself no one was in the space with her, she felt better. The journey back to her dorm room was easy as well, a few kids and teens lingered in the hallways talking to each other. Zair opened her door, and Jean was standing in the middle of the room, talking to Emma.

"I've told you so many times you have to stop doing that in the building!" Jean hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. Em groaned and rolled her neck. "You can get in trouble, and the last thing we need is a PSA gathering about smoking in the dorms. And you have a new roommate who has asthma." Zair just stood there waiting to be acknowledged, there was no way in hell she was walking between them.

"Yeah I know, I know, I hardly do it unless I'm really stressed out." Em sounded defeated and Jean sighed.

"I know, but think about- Zairla!" Jean turned around when she felt someone watching them. Zair flinched from the sudden call of her name. He smiled and walked a bit closer, Em smiled back with finger guns, and Jean shook her head.

"Was I interrupting something?" Zair asked, putting her dirty clothes next to her bed.

"Nah, the fire phoenix here was just getting in my ass about things. Nothing to worry about." Em laughed at the nickname, and Jean shot her a look of disapproval. Brushing it off Jean turned her attention back to Zair with a smile.

"Are you ready for today? The professor is happy to meet you and welcome you properly." Zair looked between the two girls in front of her, Emma gave her the thumbs up, and Zair nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am," Zair said.

"Great, come on," Jean opened the door and waited for Zair to pass her by. She turned back to Em with hard eyes and pressed lips. "No smoking!"


	3. Powers

The walk to the professor's office was short and sweet, up the grandmaster staircase, a turn to the right and down another long hallway. Jean made it look easy dodging incoming students and crowded areas. Zair's patience was already on the brink when she knocked into another person. She gave a quick apology and hurried to catch up to the other. Being in this hallway was going to set Zair off, luckily Jean stopped walking when they got to a large oak door with a giant 'X' in the middle of it. Jean gave a few knocks times then waited for a response, soon a muffed voice told her to enter. Jean turned back to Zair then pushed open the door for the girl to walk in front of her.

Zair feet felt heavy, but she didn't want to be rude and slowly passed by Jean. There were two people already in the room conversating at a desk. Zair was quick to notice the big hairy blue puffball man in front of the desk. Her eyes got big, she had never seen someone with such an extreme physical mutation. The blue fur ball stopped talking and turned towards the door. It was a bit off-putting that he was dressed so casually, even sporting a pair of glasses as well. Zair couldn't help looking the guy over a few times to make sure what she was looking at was indeed real. The blue man gave a soft smile, and Zair felt the embracement of being caught staring. She nodded and lowered her head. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her attention back, and she looked up the other person in the room. He was a strikingly handsome man without hair. He wore a soft and welcoming smile Zair knew was genuine. The sound of wheels moving caught Zair's attention, and when the bald man wheeled around the desk in a very stylish chair, it made sense.

"You must be Miss Zairla Braxton, It is a pleasure to finally have you here. I'm Charles Xavier, but you may call me professor like most do. Your grandmother spoke a great deal of you." Zair felt her heart jump a bit at the man's English accent. The man stuck out a hand, and Zair quickly took it to shake. "That is Hank McCoy, formally known as Beast, but we prefer to keep it informal between each other." Zair turned to Hank, and they exchanged acknowledgement.

"Yeah if it isn't my grandmother talking about me, it's most likely my ma." Zair nervously chuckled and shrugged. She honestly hated when her family talked her up to other people. There wasn't anything achievement worthy about her to honestly tell anyone. She wasn't dull though-far from, in fact, she had cool things about her that maybe a few people would enjoy. But the star student overachiever facade her family made of her was so far right. It would make a mockery of her when people found out she sometimes had to pull out her phone to understand PEMDAS. Or even how she sucked ass at spelling. Truely Zair was just like any bullshitter in high school, the only difference was she was so good at it; she made terrific grades. Just don't ask her anything important, she's textbook dumb.

"Indeed, now Miss Braxton, you wouldn't mind me asking you what your power is. Would you?" Charles spoke with his hands and gestured to her eyes. Zair looked around for a moment at everyone in the room then back to Charles. He told her it was alright, but Zair didn't know what to do. She never got to use her powers so open like this. Of course, she had more than a physical mutation, her internal powers came just a quickly as her eyes changed. Her mother found it amusing, but Zair thought it was comedically cliche. Zair turned and walked over to Jean and held out her hand. Jean cocked an eyebrow and slowly took her hand. Zair then turned to the professor and spoke in his head.

_"I can copy mutations." _Charles's eyes widen, and the smile on his face grew. Zair smiled too, but then she felt a surge of firey tingles wash over her. She quickly let go of Jean hand and backed away with a scared expression. Jean gasped and held her hand to her chest in what looked to be in shame. Zair turned back to the professor twitching all over. Things in the room started to float up towards the ceiling shaking violently. Hank ran over to the professor and Jean quickly hurried out the door.

"Sir?"

"Don't worry, I can handle this."The professor said, to bring his fingers up to his temple. Zair was holding her head as she felt herself become unstable. She had never had this problem copying powers before. It felt like there was too much going on inside of her. She could feel her body changing but also whispering voices in her head. Some were mumbling, and other's were screaming, she tried to block them out, but when she did, they just got louder and more demanding. Zair let out a scream but then choked on her own vocal cords as everything stopped. She could feel the heaviness of her chest, causing her to breathe short breaths, and her veins started to turn black showing through her skin.

_"Zairla you need to calm down,"_ she could hear the professor in her head. A feeling of calmness somehow eased Zair to a breathing state. She slowly brought herself to a stand position, still shaking in fear and confusion, and looked directly at the professor. _"It seems that you not only copy mutations but also their ranging stability, Jean's powers are not for the faint of heart." _Zair calmed down and was able to stand without shaking, and the fire feeling in her body went away. Charles checked her mental state before unfreezing the room. The things that were floating feel down with a thud in their places, and Hank unfroze. He looked around and then to the others. He fixed his glasses and turned to Charles.

"I hate when you do that." Hank groaned, feeling his head shake a little as it caught up with the rest of the room.

"I know," Charles chuckled but quickly turned his attention back tot he young girl in front of him. "Zairla are you alright?" He looked at her skin, her veins were still visible, and her fingers had started to turn black. Zair looked down at her hands and nodded-this was new, a bit scary, but she was overall alright.

"M-Maybe I should have turned blue instead." The light-hearted joke lifted everyone spirits a bit, and Charles rolled back to behind his desk. Hank took a seat in one of the posh chairs and rolled his eyes, he really didn't like when people point out the colour he was. Zair didn't want to get closer after what just happened, she wanted to be in a corner huddled in a ball.

"Well, I say your powers are phenomenal, mimicry is not as common, but it's still seen amongst our family. Surely you would love to me Raven and her many disguises."

"Um, professor?"

"Yes?"

"Will that always happen when I use Jean's powers?" Zair was worried, and it was clear as day, she never wanted to feel that ever again. She would stay far away from touching Jean if it meant so. But she didn't have to touch her to use them. The one-touch was enough for her genes to mimick and store them away. Zair found out she could conquer up other mutations while back at home.

"As long as you don't active yours to do so, Jean's powers have never been steady as they should. She's still learning to control them herself, it is best if you didn't. Wouldn't want half the mansion to blow away." Charles sighed, it seems like that wasn't just a joke but rather a warning. Zair made a mental note of that and made sure to never shift her genes to Jean's.

"So can you only copy one power or can you do more?" Hank finally spoke up from his seat in a spark of curiosity. Zair shrugged and shook her head.

"I know I can reuse powers I already copy-"

"You can?" Charles butted in and Zair nodded.

"I only have to touch a person once and bam bam boogie I got it. That doesn't always mean I'll be able to use them at any given will. I once tried to use my brother's power, super speed, and I could only go a few feet before my original genes changed back. I do know that I can't handle more than two powers at once." Zair rubbed the back of her arm and rocked on her heels. Hank's face gave it away. He was more interested than one person should be.

"You can mimic powers, store them for later usage, and combine them?" Charles said it more as an open thought than a question. "That's rather-"

"Dangerous." Hank finished for him. Zair flinched, and Charles shot him a stern look. Hank threw up his hands and apologized.

"_Dangerous_ or not, your powers are yours, and you should feel free to learn how to use them and handle them. I'm happy you chose to come to our school, Zairla, I can promise you this will soon feel like a second home to you." Zairla let out a sigh and smiled, the sound of that didn't sound too bad.

After going over her new class schedule and training hours, Zair was free to go. As soon as she stepped out of the door, she turned to find Jean leaning against the wall. She quickly went over and weakly smiled to the ginger. Jean seemed closed off as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from the other.

"Hey, sorry about that, I should have told you beforehand, sorry for making a joke outta your powers." Zair hung her head slightly.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one doing that, you felt....felt everything I felt, hear, deal with." Jean's voice sounded weak, and Zair didn't want her to blame herself.

"But that doesn't mean I had a right to, I just thought you could speak via mind, I didn't know you had all that going on." Zair made a circle motion to Jean with a smile. Jean cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. For a moment they stood there in silence but then left out a fit of chuckles. Jean loosened up, Zair was happy about that, if it was one thing Zair didn't know how to do, it was comforting others. "Hey, Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what, ya power is cool." Jean blushed from the compliment and smiled. She nodded her head and turned around to peer down the hall.

"Seems like classes are in session now, all the kids should be in class, which means we can do whatever we want. I was given the day off to show you around." Jean motioned for her to follow and they started down the hall.

"Then please show me where the kitchen is before I'm hungry."

"I gotcha."

~~~

"Peter! You dumbass! You're gonna get us caught if you don't shut up." Em whisper yelled across the kitchen island at the silver-haired man standing with a pan in hand. Either of them was supposes to be in the kitchen but rather in class. But as the trouble teens, they were-Peter was more an adult, they snuck out to bake sweets. They weren't just any regular sweets but rather weed brownies. Peter's brilliant idea, of course. Em tried to tell him no when he first came to her dorm room, asking if she wanted to help out. But that quickly went down the drain when he said he steal the answer sheet to Hank's next biology test.

"Also we have to use your supply, I have none," Peter said with a cocky smile and Em flipped him off as she grabbed her drawstring goodie bag from her dresser and threw it at him.

"Chill Emma, we are not going to get caught, everyone is busy doing what they do best, and we are free to do the same." Peter sped over to the frig and pulled out a two-litre bottle and chugged it. Em was disgusted when he finished and put it back. Some poor unfortunate soul was going to have to deal with his grimes, and she is damned if it was her. Em hovered above the ground with black clouds and moved over to the oven to check how the brownies were doing. They were rising, and the thought of them getting this done without anyone knowing felt great.

"Please tell me you two are not doing what I think you're doing." Jean's voice rained over the kitchen, and Em felt cold chills run down her back. With a curse under her tongue, she turned around and greeted the new bodies in the room.

"Yo Jean, new girl, nah it's not, we're just baking brownies for the group this afternoon." Em tried to sound conversing as possible. She really didn't want Jean to read her mind and rat them out. The last time Em went to Charles about her little weed habits, he told her he was going to put her under massive surveillance if she didn't quit. Jean was clearly not convinced, and Em knew she was about to read her mind. Em thought quick and started to think about the nastiest shit she could imagine. Jean gasped saying'ew' under her breath, and Em winked. A flash of silver brushed past Zair, and she jumped.

"Oh hey, look at this, a new girl with weird eyes like that freak over there." Peter laughed, and Zair wasn't sure if she should have been insulted or not. The guy stuck out a hand for Zair, and she took it, she regretted it greatly as she was quickly spun around and dipped. "Maximoff, Peter Maximoff, I actually like shaken, but I don't mind stirred." Jean pushed him off and helped Zair up to her feet.

"Zair," Zair said not sure if telling him her name was a good idea or not. Jean gripped Zair's shoulders and moved her past the Peter towards Em.

"I should tell," Jean mumbled.

"Or you don't and for once in your life, relax and just enjoy something," Em said, crossing her legs under had along with her arms on her chest. They looked at each other tensely, even without visible eyes Em could star the other down as if she did.

"Whatever, I don't care. If you guys get caught, don't say I didn't try to at least warn you." Jean rubbed the bridge of her nose and went to the frig. Peter zoomed over to stand next to Em, he caught Zair's glaze and winked.

"Chill you big ass creep you don't even know how old she is." Em punched his shoulder, and Peter froze for a moment.

"I'm 17."

"Thank god! The last thing I need is to flirt with another 16 year old." Peter leaned against the counter with a hand over his heart dramatically.

"That's what you get for assuming just because she had big boobs she was older." Em shook her head and watched Peter's face drain as he remembered how embarrassing that event was.

"How old are you two?" Zair asked, smelling the air for a moment. The smell of eggs and brownies drew her over to Jean, who was busy cooking away on the stove.

"I'm 18," Em answered first. "This creep is 21." She pointed over to Peter was not busy munching away at more than one apple. He turned over to them and grave a stuffed cheek smile.

"And you guys are students?"

"I am kinda, I'm about to be sent out on my first mission is a few months." Em beamed.

"Only if you pass the drug test," Jean called over. Em huffed and shook her head.

"I will," she whispered to Zair and winked.

"I'm a member of the team, and I actually help train the others." Zair knotted her eyebrows and cringed at the idea that his giant man-child could possibly be responsible enough to train the young kid's in the building. Jean chuckled, and Zair couldn't help but join her. Peter gave a face to Em, but she shrugged and point to her head to tell him it was a mind inside joke. Soon Jean finished cooking for her and Zair since they missed breakfast. Instead of staying with Em and Peter in the kitchen, they went to the dining hall. There was more than one table all over the place like a school cafeteria, not enough to seat everyone but just about right for those that came here to eat.

"So what's your first class?" Jean asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"History, mutant history, it honestly sounds dope. I love learning history."

"Professor teaches that." Zair hummed. "What's next?"

"Um, I believe it's AP English then AP Physics." Zair tried to remember off the time of her head. She listed off the rest of her classes and Jean seemed impressed, they could possibly be in the same classes.

"Professor McCoy teaches both of those, sounds like you're a smart kid," Jean smirked, and Zair threw up her hands shaking her head. Here it goes again.

"Far from, my records from my old school just make me sound smart, I'm a dumbass like everyone else." Zair laughed when Jean choked a bit and tried to regain herself.

"I wouldn't say that, everyone has their weak points just like they have their strengths," Jean spoke through a few coughs. Once her throat was clear, she continued. "I'm sure everything will be the same as they were back at your old school."

"hopefully less stressful."

After they finished eating, Em ran from out the kitchen joining the girls.

"Hey, Jean you mind if I steal Zair this afternoon to introduce her to a few faces? I mean, she is my new roommate, after all, I gotta make sure she knows all the people that could possibly hang out in my room." Jean huffed and turned to Zair to see if she wanted to. Zair looked between the two before nodding her head. "Awesome!"

"But no-"

"Smoking yeah I got it goody two shoes. Besides, you know none of my friends does any of that. They are pure, innocent babies. Unlike someone's friends." Em mumbled the last part behind her hand to Zair.

"I heard that! Yeah I know I'm just saying for your safety." Jean got up from her seat, taking the plates and leaving Zair with the other. Zair watched her leave then turned back to Em, who was now closer than ever with a wicked smile on her face. Zair could tell it meant she was up to no good.

"You are going to love them, my friend Bea has no eyes too, and she can control water. Then there is Queen who got laser in her fingers, ooo you would like Justin, he is so sassy and can open up portals!" Zair tried to remember all the names and powers Em listed off, but she wasn't really listening. The best she could do was nodded and hope there wasn't a quiz later.


End file.
